Jackninja5
Jackninja5 (May 25 1999-) is an Australian Internet comedian, sceptic, social critic, Wikipedian, YouTuber and Wikia user. He is best known for his YouTube Poops and comments involving advocation of atheism, scepticism and vegetarianism. He is also known for his adminship on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki, chat moderator status on the Club Penguin Wiki and for being a frequent user on the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki. Style of comedy Jackninja5's humour is highly off-colour. He had usually made videos involving lots of profanity and sexual jokes like double entendres, causing controversy. He never stopped though. In 2014, Jackninja5's humour has gotten a lot darker and he even goes as far as making fun of rape, paedophillia, the disabled, HIV, the Holocaust, the September 11 attacks, Malaysia Airlines disasters and many others. He has now stopped with jokes on sex for a bit but he still uses the words "fuck" and "cunt" a lot. Jackninja5 hates politics and often satirises it in comments on videos. Jackninja5 also insults the audience on his video summaries and sometimes insults himself. Jackninja5 has also been known to criticise religion a lot as an atheist and often finds many devout Christians in comments and he usually battles them. Many have found his obscene humour and dark humour offensive (see Controversies below). History Jackninja5 has watched many videos and YouTube Poops throughout the years and has finally decided to create a YouTube account on September 2012. He finally started making videos on September 22. He had been using the Talking Friends apps and Unnecessary Censorship app and soon he used iMovie to start making some YouTube Poops with WTLNetwork's swear pack. He got loads of controversies about profanity on some of his videos. It lasted from 2012-2013. In 2013, he made a lot of YouTube Poops and gained popularity after his South Park video. He left in 2014 but returned to make two more YouTube Poops. Videos #Talking Tom #Talking Tom II #Talking Ben #Ginger learns to cuss #Tom Fails at Getting a Girlfriend #Santa is a Swearing Dick #News caught on Santa Cussing #Harry is Bored #Gina will Drink for Always and Always and Always #Tom has Amnesia Part 1 #Ginger will Have His Shower for Always and Always and Always #Angela HATES Tom #Talking Larry #Talking Ben II #Angela is a Whiney Bitch #Talking Rex #Rex will Get Bleeped for Always and Always and Always #Santa Returns #A New Santa Fake for Ginger #Santa Rage #Talking Lila Comments Disparaging Comments Jackninja5 usually comments on other videos, usually ones on stand-up comedy, Mock the Week or other YouTube Poops and often disparages some commenters that dislike the video. Jackninja5 also uses the words "fuck" and "cunt" a lot in the comments. Jackninja5 often insults politics and religion on comments and often finds many devout Christians in comments and he usually battles them. His comments have gained controversy in 2014 for jokes on the September 11 attacks and a current comment war on one of his videos. Controversies Obscenity Around school and the Club Penguin Wiki in 2012, Jackninja5 was repeatedly told about how profane his videos were. Jackninja5 tried to get them to stop by telling them swearing was allowed on YouTube and if it didn't matter there, why would it matter on other places. This went on but in 2013, it finally stopped. Peppa Pig YTP In 2014, many YouTube users complained about Jackninja5's YTP called Daddy Pig Tries to Escape His Worst Nightmare: Exercise due to them disliking Peppa Pig. However, it got removed for inappropriate language. Comment War On his most popular video, South Park Theme Songs Seasons 1-17, Jackninja5 replied to a comment telling people not to roleplay as a joke. Three weeks later, on 14 September, another user commented telling him to "get a ******g sense of humour.﻿" Jackninja5 replied: "I do have one. Have you seen my videos? I have one making fun of 9/11 for Pete's sake﻿" which made things worse as the user replied: "Now that's just ******g stupid.﻿" Jackninja5 then caused greater controversy by saying "I only wish you were a passenger :P﻿". The user replied: "Go kill yourself, you fucking terrorist. No one likes you, I bet your dad is also a terrorist and beats your mum am I right? Go fuck yourself, I'm not speaking to you.﻿" Jackninja5 then made two replies: " If I am a terrorist and you tell me to kill myself, you are putting yourself in danger because I could be a suicide bomber >:) And if you are not talking to me, get the fuck off my video you Nazi﻿" and "Also, you must have Down syndrome, judging by how retarded and spastic you are. Yes, I am going down the road but it is not as bad as calling someone a terrorist﻿". The user then said: "Now you're insulting people with down syndrome. You're clearly an ignorant selfish little shit, who needs to go to hell. Fuck off, I'm going to ignore you, sad lowlife. I can easily imagine all the hate you'll get now.﻿". Jackninja5 replied: "Then get off my fucking video you retard. And I won't go to Hell because I am an atheist. I don't believe in fiction. But it is true about Down syndrome though, isn't it, mongoloid?﻿" This is so far the greatest controversy Jackninja5 had ever gotten. Channels Category:YouTube Users Category:Browse